


round out

by huggableashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overweight, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum finally figures out a way to secretly fatten up his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Calum smiled as he heard footsteps running down the stairs. Seconds later, his boyfriend Luke appeared in the kitchen.

"Morning, love! I made breakfast." Calum grinned as he gestured to the large amount of food spread across the table.

Luke frowned. "I was actually going to head to the gym. I need to get in shape."

Calum's smile quickly disappeared. He knew his boyfriend was insecure, but it wasn't good to work out on an empty stomach. He took a long look at Luke and noticed he was wearing a formfitting tank top, being able to see an outline of his faint abs. That made Calum's frown deepen. He obviously loved Luke a lot, but he couldn't help to think how much hotter it would be if he gained a few pounds.

He looked down at his sock clad feet and sighed. "I got up extra early to make this lovely breakfast for you."

That made Luke's eyes widen a little and he bit his lip. "I guess I could skip the gym today..."

Calum looked up with bright eyes. "Really?"

Luke nodded as he took a seat at the table. He took a little bit of everything and started to dig in. He couldn't deny that he was hungry, and he also couldn't deny Calum when he looked so sad. He looked like a kicked puppy.

When he finished his plate he thanked his boyfriend nicely.

However, Calum wasn't satisfied. There was still so much food left and Calum had eaten already. "That's all you're going to eat?"

Luke furrowed his eyebrows. "Um... yeah? I guess? This stuff has a lot of calories and I already ate a good amount. It's just gonna add on and I'm gonna be fat." He pouted.

Calum rolled his eyes. "You're far from fat, Lukey. But I guess I'll just throw the rest of this away." Calum sulked as he started to clear the plates from the table.

Luke gulped. He didn't want to eat anything else but he also didn't want to upset Calum. Plus, if all the food was thrown out that would be a huge waste.

"You know what, Cal?" Luke spoke up. "I'm actually still kind of hungry."

Calum's face lit up. "Oh, great!" He placed the plates back and Luke started to grab more.

Calum gave Luke a curious look while he ate his second serving. He couldn't believe that even if he made only a tiny fuss over Luke not eating, Luke would feel so guilty that he'd give in.

As Calum thought more about it, a smirk grew on his face.

Just then, Luke finished his second serving and his tummy was slightly bloated.

Calum gave Luke a sweet look with a pout. "Lukey, how 'bout some more? I did spend a good few hours on it."

Another guilty look flashed on Luke's face before he started grabbing for more food.

Calum bit the inside of his cheek. Maybe he could finally get Luke to pack on a few pounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke huffed as he tried to button his jeans. "Cal, did you shrink my jeans in the wash?"

Calum looked up from where he was lying in bed. "No."

Luke bit his lip. "Did I gain weight?" He looked down and saw his chubby tummy sticking out. He had thought he was gaining weight but Calum had assured him he was still skinny - too skinny even.

Calum's eyes widened. "Of course not! You're so fit, babe." He smiled as he stood up. "You look amazing." He kissed Luke softly.

Luke smiled. "Thank you. I haven't even been going to the gym though." He frowned. "You're not seeing this belly?" He poked the soft skin.

Calum licked his lips before shaking his head. "Nope, nothing there. I know you're insecure, love, but trust me. You're still skinny. I'm actually kind of worried."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows together. "Why?"

Calum sighed. "You seem a bit underweight to be honest."

Luke's eyes widened. "Should I eat more then? I don't want to be unhealthy!"

"That would probably be best." Calum agreed and he mentally cheered. He then looked down at his boyfriend's belly and chuckled. "You know what, I probably actually did shrink them. Sorry, love."

"It's okay." Luke grinned.

"Want me to help you button them?"

Luke gave him a confused look. "I don't really think I should be wearing pants that don't fit me?"

Calum shrugged. "I think I washed all your pants together though. So they probably all shrunk." He sighed.

"Oh." Luke looked down. "Then, yeah, I guess if you could help..."

Calum grinned and grabbed the tabs of the jeans. Luke groaned as Calum tried to put the button through the hole.

Calum kept trying with all his strength to get them buttoned, but Luke's belly fat kept getting in the way. Calum sighed.

"You're sure I didn't gain weight?" Luke pouted as he shook his belly and watched it jiggle.

Calum hesitated. "Of course not. Let me try one more time."

Luke held his breath as Calum forced the tabs together and quickly buttoned it. Luke zipped them up the rest of the way and let his belly out. The button creaked quietly from the pressure. Calum bit his lip and looked away.

"They're so tight." Luke whined.

Calum frowned. "I'm sorry. I promise we can go shopping later."

Luke smiled softly. "It's okay. Breakfast?"

Calum nodded and watched Luke walk towards the hallway.

_"Maybe I should tell him soon..."_ Calum thought.

He held back a moan as he noticed Luke had a slight waddle from how tight his jeans were. He had love handles spilling over the waistband and his belly jiggled with every step.

_"Or maybe I'll wait a little bit longer."_


End file.
